High Elves (Elrodal)
Nicknamed Common Elves by humans, High Elves are the most common subrace of elf in all of Sund. High Elves are typically found in the warmer regions of northern Sund, within the Förodren Coverts . Like all elves, High Elves are descended from the ancient race of Faerie that once ruled over Sund, however, Elrodal are the most closely related to their ancestors than their other elven cousins as all High Elves have at least some aptitude for magic. Physiology High Elves are pale, beautiful humanoids with pointed ears and light to dark hair. On average Elrodal stand just taller than humans at around 6 foot tall. All elves are considerably more slender than humans, they are almost freakishly thin, although, this doesn't make them appear skinny or scrawny. Elrodal are generally weaker and less constitute than humans which makes up for their above average agility. High Elves have quite the reputation for being so beautiful that they are almost otherworldly, it's nigh impossible to find an ugly High Elf. Culture Although they are frequently looked down upon by other races for being snobbish or overly proud High Elven culture is one of beauty and grace, just like the race themselves. All High Elves strive for the unattainable: perfection. They desire perfection in mind, body, music and soul. An Elrodal needs music in life as an adict needs drugs, music is an aspect of the gods, sweet song that conveys emotion like no words can. Bards in High Elven culture, like most, are extremley valued and well respected, however unlinke most other cultures, being a famous bard in Elrodalan culture is akin to being a noble. Anyone can play an instrument but it takes real talent to weave music that truly evokes feeling; High Elves in general don't show much base emotion and so to have music that can draw out that emotion from someone is seen as amazing. Another aspect of High Elven culture that outsiders find odd is their realationship with the gods. Rather than thinking of the gods as all-powerful creators of the universe they see them as ancient ancestors of a time long gone by, according to elven lore anyone can become a god in the afterlife if they are powerful enough. The Coverts In the ancient days at the end of the Mythic Era, in the time after the Faeries went extinct and their once fey cousins, the elves, were but tribalistic barbarians, Cyrilda struck a deal with the elves, she would offer them protection and excellent conditions within select forests if they agreed o protect those forests with all their might. The elves agreed with the godesses proposal and the Coverts were born. This pact remains till this day and most elves adhere to it. The High Elves live mostly in the north-westernmost Coverts known as the Förodren Coverts, within these Coverts lay a plethora of game to hunt, plants to eat and all year round warm and pleasant weather. The Elrodalan government have a sect of warriors known as the Covert Guardians who travel the Coverts, keeping out intruders and protecting the forest. Government The Elrodal don't have too many cities and towns within there Coverts but those that they do have are of uttermost style and beauty, the most magnificent of which is their capital city Ere'bum. Ere'bum is where the seat of their government is, the Elven duke- also referred to as the Sovereign- and the Patriachs (or Matriachs) of each of the four Great Houses. Despite the fact that the Elves are apart of the Kingdom of Carvus they generally do not acknowledge the king as their leader and instead heed the word of the Sovereign. House Corellon House Corellon is one of the four Great Houses that comprise the Elrodalan government. House Corellon act in the best interests of the Elves and only the elves, they are, as a result, seen as elven supremacists to outsiders, which is true to an extent. "I want all to have a share of everything and all property to be in common; there will no longer be either rich or poor; I shall begin by making land, money, everything that is private property, common to all. You may ask 'but who will till the soil?' Easy, the humans." -Praxia, Patriach of House Corellon House Everane House Everane is the Great House who, instead of choosing to look out for what is best for elves or everyone or anything else they instead choose to look out for what is best for the natural world. Members of House Everane are fierce defenders of Cyrilda's Pact and often turn away any one who poses any sembelance of a threat to the Coverts. In the year 2501 AT the sister of the House Patriach Sands Everane, Nazerath Everane, ascended to lesser Sainthood after she sacrificed herself to save the house from an invasion by the Patriach of House Corellon. House Esta House Esta is the most controversial of the four great houses. House Esta believes that rather than the High Elves being independent that they should embrace outsiders and readily embrace and interact with the outside world. Many of House Esta's members are Half-elves due to interbreeding with outsider human nobles and dimplomats, for this reason many Elrodal (especially members of House Corellon) look down upon House Esta and view them as nothing but people-betraying filthy half-breeds. In the year 523 BT the Esta's Patriach, Ilvis Esta, created the Esta Concordat that would bind the city of Ere'bum to the service of the Kingdom of Carvus (in all it's forms) for the next 5000 years.It is not known how but Ilvus somehow managed to get the other three houses and the Sovereign to sign the Concordat, a descision they would later live to regret. House Ailis House Ailis is the most pious of the houses.